


Brian Liked To Watch

by Maggot6sic6



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggot6sic6/pseuds/Maggot6sic6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egobangiplier with Brian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian Liked To Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic because I couldn't sleep last night

They had been together forever, Dan, Arin, and Mark. They loved each other.

It had started off with Dan and Arin just fooling around, Arin getting comfortable enough to ask Dan out, and then Brian wanted to watch. He wanted to watch everything.

The soft kisses, the loving touches, the kinky sex, Brian wanted to watch it all.

Then, Mark wanted to join Dan and Arin. They came to the conclusion that he most definitely could. They all loved each other very much.

And Brian liked to watch.

It was never weird when Brian watched. Quietly. Never making a sound.

He never wanted to join in, it was never a question among the four. His silence had always been there.

He had always liked to watch.


End file.
